gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Uptown Yardies
Uptown Yardies | image = UptownYardies-GTAIII-Logo.png | caption = | color = limegreen | game = III | game2 = A | game3 = LCS | locations = Newport | leader = King Courtney | type = Jamaican Street gang | enemies = Forelli Crime Family Sindacco Crime Family Leone Crime Family Yakuza Diablos Mike Claude | affiliations = Colombian Cartel Leon McAffrey Mike (Formerly) Claude (Formerly) Leone Crime Family (Formerly) | colors = Brown | cars = Yardie Lobo PCJ 600 Perennial | weapons = Pistol Baseball Bat Micro SMG | businesses = Drug dealing | fronts = Kappa Coffee House | members = King Courtney Queen Lizzy Busta Moves Rudyard }} : The Uptown Yardies, also simply known as the Yardies, are a Jamaican gang, led by King Courtney, which appear as minor antagonists in Grand Theft Auto III, the main group of antagonists in Grand Theft Auto Advance, and a minor gang in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. History Events of GTA Liberty City Stories In 1998 they work with the Leone Family and corrupt LCPD officer Leon McAffrey, who owed them a favour, to gain contol of the Newport district of Staunton Island, Liberty City from the Forelli Family. Leone Family member Toni Cipriani then assists them in holding on to the district from a Sindacco Family assault, with Rudyard seriously injured during the fight. Once Leon McAffrey ceases to meet with Toni, the Yardies suddenly turn hostile towards Toni for unknown reasons. Events of GTA Advance In 2000 Mike first becomes aware of King Courtney when Jonnie informs him that he owes Courtney money. When Jonnie is killed, Mike hunts down Courtney looking for revenge but is convinced to work for him, promising to find out who killed Vinnie. King Courtney has him prove himself in a race and then attack the Colombian Cartel, collecting their cans of coffee from three locations in the city. Courtney then sends Mike to kill Cartel leader Cisco, however Mike only kills his lieutenants. Mike is again sent to kill Cisco, but decides to form an alliance with him. Mike also discovers that the Yardies are sending bad fish to Asuka Kasen's restaurants, leading to numerous lawsuits. Mike later fights Courtney, who surrenders to Mike, who decides to spare him. Events of GTA III In 2001 King Courtney employs Claude, after he proves himself in a race. Courtney first has Claude kill a number of Diablos with two Yardies members on their turf, Hepburn Heights, this after the Diablos had been 'dissing' Queen Lizzy. Then, Courtney has Claude collect a Mafia Sentinel, a Yakuza Stinger and a Diablo Stallion so that the Yardies can kill members of the Leone Family, Yakuza and Diablos without initially being noticed. Courtney then betrays Claude and allies himself with Cartel leader Catalina, having a number of suicide bombers attack Claude in a car park in Bedford Point. The Yardies then begin to sell SPANK, a Cartel-manufactured drug, on the streets of Staunton Island. Appearance and traits Uptown Yardie members are seen with dreadlocks and in GTA III wear ex-army attire. However in GTA Liberty City Stories they are depicted wearing brightly coloured tank tops with the K-JAH West logo, with or without a yellow t-shirt worn inside, jeans and brown boots. Their use of Jamaican English and modern street slang with their heavy Jamaican accents make them relatively difficult to understand on occasions without the use of the game's subtitles. The favorite radio station of the Yardies is K-JAH. Mission Appearances ;GTA III *Deal Steal *Smack Down *Uzi Rider *Espresso-2-Go! ;GTA Advance *Fine Dining *Smackdown *Assault Joint *Freedom Flies ;GTA Liberty City Stories *The Whole 9 Yardies *Night of the Livid Dreads Gallery Trivia *On the iOS map of Liberty City, the Yardie logo is at Aspatria, which should mean that the gang is situated there, but the Yardies are actually situated in Newport. *Due to a rare glitch, the Yardies may occasionally appear in Atlantic Quays. ar:أبتاون يارديس de:Yardies es:Uptown Yardies Navigation Category:Gangs in GTA III Category:Gangs in GTA Advance Category:Gangs in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Street Gangs Category:Caribbean Gangs Category:Jamaican Gangs Category:Gangs